monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Meowlody
Cover Wenn wir dich beim Lesen unseres Tagebuchs erwischen hast du doppelten Ärger! 7:26 Spending part of the summer at math camp war so boring ich could almost ... fall ... asleep ... writing ... about ... es. Of course my Schwester liked es, sie war ein total teacher's pet. Du like to complain aber math camp wasn't that bad. There were lots of monsters to prank, ich liked some of the classes, und ich war not ein teacher's pet. Wir were simply stuck in the middle of no-where with nothing else to do so why not learn something? '' Ich did learn something. Ich learned that there are worse things than being locked out of the house in the rain. Things like listening to never ending arguments about who war the greatest monster mathematician und having every geek in the camp tell me that the chance of twins being born is 1 in 32 or 3.125%. Es's an interesting fact the first time you hear es aber the novelty wears off, at ein factor of 10 to the power of infinity, after every monster in camp acts like they're the first one to give you that information. ''So es wasn't ein total waste of time for you after all? Whatever. 7:29 Every monster thinks that just because wir sind twins wir must think und act alike every moment of the day. Es ist like they think wir share the same brain. Ich have my own personality, my own likes und dislikes, und even though wir don't have the same color of hair, monsters treat us like wir're interchangeable. Ich even thought about learning ein dead language just so some monster could say, "Oh they're not the same at all, the one with the dark hair speaks Manticore." Ich like the chaos that being ein twin sometimes causes. Ich think es ist awfully awesome und who cares if other monsters get us mixed up? Wir know who wir sind und if they can't tell the difference between us that's their problem. Learning ein dead language is fine aber why choose Manticore? They're the crankiest monsters ever. You miss the whole point. Es doesn't matter what the language is, es ist about... nevermind. '' Wir may not think alike aber no monster knows how to push eine Zwillingsschwester buttons like ihr Zwillingsschwester. ''Push! 8:10 Wir went to the Maul today und some thing asked us if wir were Werwöfle! Ich said, "Do you live under ein rock or something?" Turns out this thing did live under ein rock, aber that's no excuse for making such ein mistake. Es happens ein lot though ich bin not sure why. Me either! Wir haben different shaped ears, our claws are retractable, wir have tails, wir don't feel the need to run in packs, wir have far better table manners und wir sind much neater in appearance. Werkatzen have been around far longer than Werwöfle too like all the way back to Ancient Egypt und India! Wir're also more curious about the world around us--ich mean, wir practically invented the Law of Claws und Effect. '' Werwöfle are so... common... Werkatzen are much more rare und mysterious. Wir are perrfekt mysterious aren't wir? ''Perrfekt. '' ''8:14 Do you feel ein draft? Ich sure do--oh wait es ist not ein draft, es ist the wind blowing on ein patch of skin that is normally covered with fur. Sister, you will say that you're missing fur too aber es ist really just ein few hairs. Ich had to be shaved down to THE SKIN! Ich can't believe you thought pranking Kopflose Schulleiterin Bloodgood by dying ihr nightmare white war eine gute Idee. Es wasn't eine gute Idee es war eine großartige Idee--und es wasn't the Idee that war the problem es war the execution of the Idee that war at issue. Sometimes ein plan doesn't always come together und how many times do ich need to say, "ich bin sorry?" Ich bin counting the "ich bin sorry's" und ich will let you know when you get the magic number. Ich told you that beast war ein fraidy cat und sneaking around ihr stall war bound to make the nightmare nervous. Oh und what did ich also tell you nightmares do when they get nervous? THEY BREATHE FIRE! Fortunately for me, you were holding ein bucket of permanent white dye when ich got breathed on so you were able to ... put everything right. Unfortunately, ich ended up looking like ein roasted marshmallow und ein large patch of my fur had to be shaved off because the dye wouldn't wash out. Es's ein fabulous look for me... not. Your fur will grow back in ein few days und no monster will ever know unless they happen to show up to watch us clean HHB's stables for the next week. At least sie ist letting us work off the mess instead of telling mom und dad. Ich bin sorry. Ich bin really, really sorry. Not even close to the number. 8:25 Wir bought Toralei's pet sabertooth tiger, Sweet Fangs, ein little present und took es over to them. Being in the pet store made us miss our pet canary. Er used to sing us awake every morning--aber wir had to give ihm away because someone... war allergic. Ich bin not blaming ihr aber you have to admit es ist ein little odd for ein werecat to have ein bird allergy. Ich know you blame me for having to get rid of ihm. Es war really hard cause ich loved ihm too you know, aber just try to waking up every morning with an itchy tail, watery eyes, dry nose und ein hacking cough. Es war really miserable. '' You always blame your hacking cough on the canary aber the real reason for your cough war because you didn't take your hairball medicine like mom told you to. Sie ist really sensitive about es though, so ich try not to bring es up. ''Ich bin not so sensitive, aber if you keep talking about es one day you're going to slip und say something about es in public und then ich will be embarrassed. Lots of Werkatzen get hairballs you know. Just because you und Toralei have never had one you both look at me like ich've grown ein second tail. Besides, wir were like kittens when that happened anyway. Es probably wouldn't bother me if there war not ein picture of me in the "cone of shame" which my mom thinks is cute und won't let me throw away. Ich just know this is going to haunt me forever. '' 8:27 ''Totally pranked Ghoulia Yelps today... Okay maybe not totally aber es would have been totally if that annoying gargoyle ghoul hadn't interfered und completely spoiled the milk. Es war perrfekt planned und so clever on our part. '' Wir noticed--wir notice everything--that little miss know-es-all has been riding ihr scooter down the same street at the same time every day. Es's the street that goes past the library--sie ist so predictable. All wir did war slightly tweak ein detour sign that would have pointed ihr down ein street that war closed for repairs--es had lots of enormous pot holes filled with rain from last night's storm. ''Wir were watching from ein rooftop with our camera und when sie got to the detour sign sie stopped und war completely confused; aber sie always follows the rules because sie ist such ein little do-gooder. So sie war just about to turn down the street for ein little "bump und wash" when this gargoyle und ihr pet griffin glided down from the roof of another building--es war the library--und landed in front of Ghoulia. Wir couldn't hear what sie war saying aber sie pointed to the sign und then pointed up to where wir were hiding. Wir ducked of course und escaped--sort of escaped. This gargoyle who wouldn't tell us ihr name caught up to us on the street und blocked our way--so rude. She had this horrible French accent und sie said, "Zat war ein vary mean thing you tried to do to zat poor ghoul." Es gave us the perfect opportunity to practice the third "D" in Toralei's formula for the successful prankster--Demure. Wir told ihr that wir had no Idee what sie war talking about aber sie ignored us und kept on talking--wir have es all on camera. "She is vary nice und you are vary mean und ich bin going to tell all zee other gargoyles to watch for you now so you do not do such ein thing again!" Talk about ein monster with ein chip on ihr shoulder und that griffin of hers war ill behaved as well. '' Es screamed at me und ich told ihr that if sie couldn't control ihr pet es should be on ein leash. Ich should add monsters who can't take ein joke to my list of pet peeves und while ich bin at es that griffin as well. 8:31 Wir were supposed to meet up with Toralei tonight for some Claws und Effect practice during the meteor shower aber some monster made us late. ''Ich said go on without me und ich would catch up because ich forgot my camera und had to go back und get es. Good thing ich did too cause ich got some purrfect pictures of the falling stars. Even though wir didn't get to practice Toralei's 3 D's wir got to all hang out at the coffee shop together, listen to music und watch something better than any fireworks show. ''Much, much better Schwester. '' Kategorie:Campus Stroll Tagebücher Kategorie:Meowlody und Purrsephone Tagebücher